A Very Large Conspiracy
by EverHere
Summary: The Question and Huntress discover an unusual online conspiracy.


Author's Note: This is my first humor fiction, so hopefully it'll make you smile. The idea just came to me that it would interesting if the characters were real and people still wrote fan fiction about them. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to DC Comics.

A Very Large Conspiracy

"Whoa." Huntress stared at the screen. "Q, come over here."

"I'm working on a theory, Helena. I think I've finally connected fluorescent light bulbs and air-waves with--"

"That's lovely, Q. Just take a look at this, will you?"

"Why?" Question swiftly responded, his tone indicating his time was better spent elsewhere. He immediately regretted the hasty reply and inwardly cringed.

The Huntress only had to twist her head slightly from from where she was seated to level a steely gaze at The Question. Until then, he had been silently working at a cluttered desk covered in charts, photos, and documents. The walls closest to the desk didn't look much different, having also been plastered with assorted papers and yarn strings that connected them all.

His back was to her, but that didn't stop him from feeling the burning hole her glare was creating. The Question sighed inwardly and swiveled in his chair to face her, seeing her raise her eyebrow in a "So are you gonna come over here or not?" look.

"Because," she started, answering his previous question, "you're the one meant to be the conspiracy buff, and it doesn't come much more suspicious-motives-hiding-under-a-false-cover than this."

Rising from his chair and walking towards her, he curiously peered over her head at the computer screen. He looked at the page and read out the title.

"Justice League Fan Fiction."

"Now isn't that just weird? There's a bunch of stuff on you and me...even though I technically quit the League..." Huntress said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Fired, I believe it was." Question responded automatically, his eyes still glued to the screen.

She scowled at him. "Does it still count if I was planning on quiting anyway?"

He rubbed his chin. "What's that?" Question pointed to a subtitle on the website, ignoring Huntress' remark.

"It looks like it's...oh please. They have a whole section dedicated to _her_? I don't believe this!" She exclaimed as she clicked on the link Question had pointed out, titled "Black Canary/ Green Arrow Fan Fiction".

"My gosh, who writes all this stuff?" Huntress said as she scrolled down the page, looking at a long list of story titles.

"It's generally believed that fan fiction is created by a multitude of unknown persons who write under a pseudonym because they are fans of a certain group or character, but I personally believe that it's a plot by the--"

"I know. It was a general question." She frowned. "And this person, they've practically written a whole book on Black Canary!"

The Question leaned forward for a closer look. "What's the username?"

"Robin Hood the Second. How clever. I suppose they couldn't come up with anything original on their own." She commented sarcastically.

"Interesting..." was the only response.

It was silent for a moment, before Question spoke up again.

"You know, I think you're on to something. It's quite possible that this connects to another theory of mine, involving manipulating cyber-sites and brain-washing techniques..."

Huntress let him ramble on for a second before interrupting again.

"Yeah, but what' really creeping me out is that these people are writing about _us_! Do they think we're fictional characters in a TV show or something?!" She said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air irritably.

"True...it is rather...odd."

She turned her head to look up at him. "You're one to be talking." She smiled. "But seriously, who _does_ write all this?"

Up in a satellite revolving around Earth, within an enclosed room marked Green Arrow, the tapping of a keyboard can be heard. As the tapping stops, the reader mumbles out the finishing words of his work.

"...and Green Arrow and Black Canary lived happily ever after. The End....I like it!"

_Robin Hood the Second has logged off._

The door to the room suddenly bursts open and Black Canary's shadow fills the room.

"Green Arrow? I need you to come look at this...I think I'm being stalked on this fan fiction site I found!"

Green Arrow grins sheepishly. "Uhh....."


End file.
